


Attachments

by meredyd



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meredyd/pseuds/meredyd
Summary: It’s safety, a kind of homecoming he’d feel foolish to ever hope for now having arrived.





	

When he finally makes the effort to get through, long after the others have made a habit of talking to their families, she isn’t angry. She doesn’t cry, or shout, there is no torrent of horror or questions, and a weight lifts that’s been greater than any Shiro has ever known. Greater than any that’s been placed upon him by the Galra, by his own responsibilities.

Shiro cannot remember his mother ever being truly angry, the way he himself knows now he’s capable of. Only measured and even, listening so as not to waste words. 

It’s safety, a kind of homecoming he’d feel foolish to ever hope for now having arrived.

Kiyomi asks after the Black Lion, how it flies, its schematics, just the feeling of being inside the cockpit. She’d left the Air Defense Force when Shiro was too young to fully remember. When she got too many flares, was too weak to fly, she moved to Communications and bought the house that finally let them settle down for longer than a year. Shiro tells her, with the kind of detail he knows his mother will appreciate like few others in the world.

He tells her about Pidge’s resourcefulness, Hunk’s kindness, the way Lance shines under encouragement and can always make him smile. The way Allura holds them all together at expense of herself (and at this, he can hear her smile), the incredible places they have saved now free to flourish. How much he worries, as he’d say to nobody else, for Keith.

The war they continue to fight. But never the obvious. They take flight around it, beside it.

Kiyomi does not ask to see him.

She has never asked him, or Allura, to calibrate the screen so she can see her son’s face, no matter how desperate he imagines she must be for it, has never seen the changes in him that he would not in himself. And she does not press about his capture, with the kind of knowing patience he has tried all his life to emulate and never quite mastered. 

Shiro’s gratefulness is as fierce as his relief, that he is only a voice to her, across the vast currents of air and sky and stars.

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of sorts of the semi-AU idea from "bottle green", that the Paladins eventually have some way to contact their families on Earth. (And I think the technology we see in S2 pretty much confirms this could be a thing.) Thanks to ehmazing for naming Mama Shirogane.


End file.
